This project proposes to distinguish between acquired and hereditary mechanisms for insulin resistance by characterizing the molecular mechanisms responsible for insulin resistance in nondiabetic subjects who have a strong genetic background for NIDDM and a high rate of progression to this disease. Specifically, this study will determine whether the synergistic effect of exercise on insulin stimulated glucose disposal can be explained by an enhancement of insulin stimulated phosphorylation events.